reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Henriette and Emone
Henriette and Emone were originally thought to be ghosts that live within the French Court but were really hallucinations of Queen Catherine who was being poisoned. Season 2 * The Lamb and the Slaughter Henriette and Emone were seen by Queen Catherine running down a corridor late at night. They were trapped by sage, and ask Catherine to help them. She slowly obliges and smudges the sage away with her foot. Both girls ran off. * The Prince of the Blood *'Terror of the Faithful' Sebastian witnesses a hallucinating Catherine sitting on her bed. In her mind, she was tucking Henriette and Emone into bed. * Mercy *'Getaway' Henriette and Emone demand their mother get revenge for their murder. Blood for blood. They wanted their sister Claude to suffer the same fate and demand their mother kill her. When Catherine did not, they become very hurt and upset with her and leave. *'Banished' Catherine asked Henry how he was able to bring the girls back to see her. He said all they needed was time, and someone to listen to them. Catherine told them to run off and play while she talked with their father. After spending the afternoon with the girls, Catherine followed them out into the snow to play together. Henry went with her, but soon the girls ran too far off, and out of sight. Once back inside her chambers, Catherine realized her daughters are only her hallucinating. She then tells them to leave in peace and they do. Season 3 * Safe Passage - (Mentioned) While Sebastian and Catherine are arguing about Delphine she tells Sebastian they are family, adding she has been like, but Bash cuts her off. Finishing her sentace 'Like a mother to me.'" Adding When Francis died, he felt so alone and reached out to his real mother. He'd sent letters to Diane de Poitiers at all of her chateaus, but she never wrote back. When he realized what she'd done to Catherine's daughters, Henriette and Emone years ago, he cast Diane out of his life. Not only because of her crimes, but because he knew if she ever discovered the truth, she'd murder his mother with her bare hands. And since she's gone missing, he can't help but wonder, and demands to know if she killed his mother. Catherine confirmed she had for her murdered children. Bash asks for her body for a proper burial, but Catherine tells him she casted the body into the sea. Bash begins to choke her out, but Catherine talks him out of it. The two part ways forever. Notes * First appeared during The Reckoning. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Their sister Princess Claude was believed to have murdered them for over 10 years. Getaway. ** Henriette and Emone froze to death after Diane de Poitiers opened the window in their nursery while they were sleeping. Banished. * They were born fraternal twin girls. Historical Notes * Prince Louis also knows as Louis III, Duke of Orléans was King Henry II and Queen Catherine's 2nd son, and 4th child together. * Joanna of Valois, and Victoria of Valois are the real names of Queen Catherine's twin daughters. Victoria died at three months, while Joanna was stillborn. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Royals Category:Princess Category:Deceased Category:House of Valois Category:House of de' Medici